


Yule

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Nick and Belle talk about the silliest things when they've had a drink or three.





	Yule

Rush shuddered as he downed another shot. Brody had out done himself, this stuff was almost drinkable. Or he’d drank so much his taste buds had shutdown. Either way he was feeling happily buzzed. They’d found something that looked like a turkey, but tasted like, well, a lot like the protein slop actually, but it had made for a good meal. Perfect since it was Christmas.

“Come on Nick. Your turn.”

He wobbled a bit as Belle nudged his shoulder. They were sitting on the floor of the observation deck watching the stars swoop by. Swoop. That was a good word. What were him and Belle talking about? Oh aye, Christmas pick-up lines. He frowned as he tried to remember which ones they’d already said. Bugger this was hard. Aha!

“It’s Yule Night. As in Yule look good in my bed tonight.”

Belle snorted and spluttered on her drink; “That’s terrible!”

“Better than your ‘want to ride my sleigh tonight?’”

Belle wriggled around and poked his chest; “That is a good line, mister scientist man.”

He laughed at her adorable pout; “Oh we are so sloshed. I couldn’t get my North Pole up even if you let me jingle you bells tonight.”

Belle’s pout looked very kissable. And a lot closer. Oh, she’d leaned into him that was why. Her clumsy little hand patted his face. That felt nice.

“You can jingle my bells when we sober up, sexy Scottish science man.”

Belle fell forward, and their lips bumped together. Rush’s last thought before he past out was that her lips were nice, very nice.

In the corner of the room the kino hovered and kept recording the two very drunk scientists as they slept cuddled together.


End file.
